livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Tracking
Submitted Adventures submitted for judge approval: * Let My Person Go; DM: Artur Hawkwing; APL 1 * Allbright's Shadow; DM: Satin Knights; APL 11, 8-10 characters from 8th-12th level, dungeon crawl Upcoming These adventures are approved and ready to recruit: In Progress * The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets DM: Satin Knights; Judge: perrinmiller * The Inheritance DM: GlassEye * Rodents of Unusual Size DM: Scott deWar; Judge: Satin Knights * The Devil We Know Part 2 DM: perrinmiller; Judge: Satin Knights * Coils of Flame DM: Mowgli; Judge: perrinmiller * The Ringling Affair DM: perrinmiller; Judge: ?? * The Curse of the Brown Auroch; DM: Grayn; Judge: Satin Knights Completed * A Bad Light DM: sunshadow21; Awarded DMC 5.46 for 1st 78 days (Thru 19 Aug 2011); Run Time: 103 days; Total DMC: 7.21 *'Bats in the Belfry' DM: HolyMan; Judge: GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46 and 1.40 for GlassEye. * Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; DM Time: 71 days/22 days; DMC (AF) 4.97; DMC (GE) 1.54 * Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011); DM Time 19.53 & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); DM Time 8.89 * A Brief Interlude DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 11 days: DMC .77 * Buyer's Remorse DM: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 23 days; DMC: 2 points * Crab a la King DM: AxeM; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 20 days; DMC: 2 points * Daggers at Midnight 2 DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 113 days; DMC: 7.91 * Dockside Diversion (level 1-2) DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 8 days; DMC: 0.56 * Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 302 days; DMC: 21.14 * Escort Service DM: Systole; Run Time: 88 days; DMC: 6.16 * Frog Hunt DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 18 days; DMC: 2 points *'The Green Faerie' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 210 days; DMC 14.70 * Greener is the Grass DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 222 days; DMC: 15.54 * Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai/InVinoVeritas * In Love and Death DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 62 days; DMC: 4.34 * Kobold's Keep DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 107 days; DMC: 6 points * The Lady of Lake Laguna DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 82 days: DMC 5.74 *'Little Rock of Horrors' DM: GlassEye; Judge: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 56 days; DMC: 3.92 *'A Merchant in Need of Assistance' DM: sunshadow21; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 37 days; DMC 2.59 * The Mightiest Weapon DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 57 days; DMC: 3.99 * The Old Alchemist DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 90 days; DMC 6.3 *'One Night in Palazzo Dannato' DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 * Run Away DM: jackslate45; Run Time: 77 days; DMC: 5.39 * Ryall's Estate DM: Jkason; Run Time: 77 days: DMC 5.39 * St. Ulthar's Medallion DM: Mark Chance; Run Time: 201 days (171 DMing); DMC: 11.97 * Scourge of the Howling Horde DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 362 days; DMC: 25.34 *'Sinking Ever Deeper' DM: Selc Silverhand; Run Time: 149 days; DMC: 10.43 *'A Soul Indiscretion' DM: Aldern Foxglove; DM Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 *'The Sunken Temple' DM: Walking Dad; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * The Sword and the Fallen Angel DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 120 days: DMC 8.4 *'Velvet Underground' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 60 days; DMC 4.20 *'Uncertain Whereabouts' DM: Qik; Run Time: 64 days; DMC 4.48 *'Expansion '''DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 164 days; DMC 11.48 *'Something's Cooking' DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 65 days; DMC 4.55 * 'Roaming Dead - Appendix B' DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 28 days; DMC 1.96 * 'Roaming Dead DM: DalkonCledwin; Judge: perrinmiller; Run Time: 48 days; DMC 3.36 * '''Daggers at Midnight DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 194 days; DMC 13.58 * Distant Relations DM: jkason; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * Dockside Diversion/Still Waters DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 144 days; DMC 10.08 * Special DMC Award Satin Knights; DMC 6.00 * Crypt of the Everflame DM: Mowgli; Run Time: 387 days; DMC 27.09 * Precious Cargo DM: Qik; Run Time: 57 days; DMC 3.99 * Treasure Hunt DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 167 days; DMC 11.69 * A Spiked Drink DM: jackslate45; Run time: 179 days; DMC 12.53 * A visit with Father Kedric DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 46 days; DMC 3.22 * Fury Steps In DM: Qik; Run time: 138 days; DMC 9.66 * Guard Duty DM: Sunshadow21; Run time: 70 days; DMC 4.9 * Rescue at Boar's Ridge DM: Satin Knights; Run time: 116 days; DMC 8.12 * Toad in the Hole DM: Systole; Run time: 94 days; DMC 6.58 * Mopping Up DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 122 days; DMC 8.54 * The Cave of (Un)Death DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 116 days; DMC 8.12 * The Kidnappers' Trail DM:Toasterferret; Run Time: 84 days; DMC 5.88 * Waking the Dead DM: DrJest AWOL after 29 days; DMC 2.03; replaced by GlassEye 115 days; DMC 8.05 * Ogre in the Rushes DM: HolyMan AWOL after 128 days; DMC 8.96 * Wreck Ashore DM: Satin Knights; Run Time: 129 days; DMC 9.03 * Special Delivery DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 72 days; DMC 5.04 * Kostry Kopec DM: jkason; Run Time: 370 days; 25.9 GMC * Ties that Bind DM: Qik 249 days, DMC 17.43; Takeover by perrinmiller 66 days; DMC 4.62; * Warehouse Sitting DM:Rhydius; Run Time: 201 days; DMC 14.07 * Forge of Fury: The Mountain Door DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 257 days; DMC 17.99 * Faith and Good Works DM:Systole; Run Time: 390 days; DMC 27.3 * Darkness Rising DM: HolyMan; 82 days before going AWOL; DMC 5.74; DM: Satin Knights 148 days; DMC: 10.36 * Tower of the Black Pearl DM: Deuce Traveler; 188 days; DMC 13.16 * Tower of Power DM: Systole; 217 days; DMC 15.19 * The Devil We Know DM: perrinmiller; 60 days; DMC 4.2 * Unnamed (Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, and Zelena) DM GlassEye; 232 days; DMC 16.24 Non-Judge Approvals of characters earn 0.1 DMC *Grayn approved Emily Halten at first level * Aura: Jericho Calivaire (1st); Qalabash Baram (1st); Pirvinia von Lichenstein (3rd); Mistie Thissledew (1st) DM Credits Tracking Active Aura: Total Earned: 0.40; Unspent: 0.40 Deuce Traveler: Total Earned: 22.89; Unspent 22.89 GlassEye: Total Earned: 84.81; Unspent: 52.81 * Spent: 2 pts, Fury @ level 2, Nov 29, 2010 * Spent: 6 pts, Agno Phoenicus (3rd pc), June 30, 2011 * Spent: 3 pts, Elenka Danyllova @ level 2, Sep 20, 2011 * Spent: 1 pt, Fury @ level 4, Nov 09, 2011 * Spent: 2 pts, Elenka Danyllova @ level 4, Mar 29, 2012 * Spent: 3 pts, Fury @ level 6, Apr 24, 2012 * Spent: 3 pts, Agno @ level 4, Aug 25, 2012 * Spent: 1 pts, Fury @ level 8, Jan 06, 2013 * Spent: 5 pts, Fury @ level 10, June 06, 2013 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Qalabash Baram (4th PC) Grayn: Total Earned: 0.10; Unspent 0.10 jackslate45: Total Earned: 17.92; Unspent: 0.92 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tryion Thankirk (3rd PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Tyrion Thankirk @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Aradra Longstrider @ Level 6 jkason: Total Earned: 41.97; Unspent: 28.97 *Spent 2 pts, Nathan Tchanlach @ level 3 *Spent 4 pts, Saktouk Bekloric @ level 2 *Spent 6 pts, Creating Ru Brike (3rd PC) *Spent 1 pt, Ru Brike @ level 2 Mowgli: Total Earned: 27.09; Unspent: 00.09 *Spent: 1 pt, Leveling Pari *Spent: 5 pts, Leveling Kalinn *Spent: 2 pts, Leveling Kalinn *Spent: 7 pts, Leveling Breninyr *Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr *Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr perrinmiller: Total Earned: 96.11; Unspent: 42.11 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tyrien e'Adrianne (3rd PC) *Spent: 5 pts, Tyrien @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Tyrien @ level 2 *Spent: 5 pts, Ariel @ level 4 *Spent: 6 pts, Cythera @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 6 *Spent: 2 pts, Tyrien @ level 4 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 7 *Spent: 3 pts, Cythera @ level 10 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Pirvinia von Lichenstein(4th PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Pirvinia @ level 1 *Spent: 6 pts, Pirvinia @ level 2 *Spent: 1 pts, Pirvinia @ level 3 Satin Knights: Total Earned: 33.51; Unspent: 6.51 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tasanto Nysys (3rd PC) *Spent: 6 pts, Tasanto @ level 2 *Spent: 6 pts, Arianna @ level 5 *Spent: 3 pts, Arianna @ level 6 *Spent: 6 pts. Creating Mystie Thissiledew, (4th PC) Sunshadow21: Total Earned: 39.97; Unspent: 31.97 * Spent: 2 pts, Ausk @ level 1 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Thuvian Darklight (3rd PC) Systole: Total Earned: 55.25; Unspent: 46.25 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Cavernous Hode (3rd PC) *Spent: 3 pts, Sylla @ level 6/7 Inactive Aldern Foxglove: Total Earned: 11.03; Unspent: 11.03 AxeM: Total Earned: 2; Unspent: 0.0 * Spent: 2 pts, The Duke @ level 2 DalkonCledwin: Total Earned: 3.36; Unspent 3.36 galahad0430: Total Earned: 19.53; Unspent 19.53 HolyMan: Total Earned: 45.41; Unspent: 24.41 * Spent: 1 pt, Markas @ level 1; * Spent 7 pt, Darreo @ level 1 * Spent: 3 pt. Markas @ level 2 * Spent: 6 pt. Creating Ioseph (3rd PC) * Spent 2 pt. Ioseph @ level 1 May 6, 2012 * Spent 1 pt. Markas @ level 4 (08/07/12) * Spent 1 pt. Ioseph @ level 2 (09/30/12) InVinoVeritas: Total Earned: 18.90; Unspent: 3.90 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kazanto (3rd PC) *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 2 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 3 *Spent: 1 pt, Kazanto @ level 1 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 4 *Spent: 2 pts, Holphin @ level 2 Mark Chance: Total Earned: 11.97; Unspent: 11.97 Rhidius: Total Earned: 14.07; Unspent: 14.07 Qik: Total Earned: 35.56; Unspent: 29.56 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Mesem Adrarda (3rd PC), March 15, 2012 SelcSilverhand: Total Earned: 10.43; Unspent: 10.43 Toasterferret: Total Earned: 5.88; Unspent: 5.88 Walking Dad: Total Earned: 10.78; Unspent: 10.78